Ciel In a Kitten Outfit Black Butler neko yaoi story
by SebastiansScratchKitty
Summary: Ciel is caught falling asleep again by Sebastian, so as punishment, sebby dresses him up in a kitty suit! But Sebastian is not yet satisfied by just LOOKING at Ciel...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow yaoi lovers! I know I said in The Lonely Silver Moon that I would work on one story at a time, but I got so motivated by a sexy fan art of Ciel in a kitty outfit I just HAD to write a fanfic about it! I'm all worked up, so I think I'll do a double update! no promises there, I but its possible! **

Scratch: you know what, Ciel? I'm not even giving you a chance anymore. As the author, in this chapter you will be dressed up as a cat just for Sebastian; as punishment for failure to say your line. MUAHAHA

Ciel: You monster! :0

Scratch: MUAHAHAHAHA SEBASTIAN, TAKE HIM AWAY!

Sebastian: My pleasure... *licks lips deviously*

Ciel: *shudders* s-s-stay away you pervert! AHHH

Sebastian: *stuffs Ciel in a kitty suit*

Sebastian: you may start reading the story now, as me and my bochan would like some privacy for our "fun..."

Scratch: No argument there. ENJOY!

Ciel: wait! way about me?! *is getting stripped by sebby * GAHHH! HELP!

Sebastian: Oh bochan, you know you want me. *smirk*

Ciel: AAHHHHH! *blush*

**Ciel, In a Kitten Outfit.**

Ciel was doing paperwork at his desk in the study, and was bored to death by the tediousness of it all. _Why must paperwork be so annoying?! _Ciel groaned inwardly.

**_Meanwhile, Sebastian..._**

Sebastian was pacing the kitchen, thinking of a dish to serve his bochan. He was doing paperwork, so some sugar energy would do him good, but not too much or else he would get distracted. Not too little, either, because then he wouldn't be satisfied and want more sweets, therefore ruining his appetite. Also, scince he should focus, he needed a calm, mellow flavor of food, like a staple French vanilla or Persian chocolate. No fiesty flavors like meringue or citrus or he wouldn't focus. Sebastian, after his debate, decided on Cremé De Vanillà, not too much sugar, not too much flavor, and bochan hadn't had vanilla in a while, so the newness of it would appeal to him. Wait, it needed more color. Sebastian swirled some black icing around the delicate-tasting cheesecake, giving it more vibrance and a full-bodied flavor. Smiling with satisfaction, he put the cheesecake on a silver plate, took some tea leaves, and came out of the kitchen gracefully rolling a platinum teacart.

As Sebastian wheeled the teacart to his young master's room, he knocked twice on the thick wooden door. "Bochan..?" he asked when there was no reply. "young master, I have brought your lunchen snack..." Sebastian asked as he slowly opened the door. As soon as the floor was opened, his eye twitched.

_Not again... _Sebastian muttered.

Ciel was face-down apon the desk, snoring softly as he slept upon all the papers he needed to sign and fill out.

Sebastian sighed. _Really now... he has been falling asleep so much lately..._

**_END OF CHAPTER 1_**

**Scratch here! I have to go shopping, so sorry this chapters short. I'll continue this later today, so I hope you'll look forward to it! :3 review plz!**

~Scratchkitty~ =^_^=


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Scratch here! I guess I DID end up doing a double update, as it technically IS the same day, just a lot later...lol... but ya. I for surev enjoy the pervy side of sebby, its a lil' cute and damn right sexy :Q *drools* woops haha well anyway enjoy! :3**

Ciel: I'm starting this off today because Scratch is in the corner having a major fangirl-gasm over Sebastian... -_-

Sebastian: Oh my, bochan, are you jealous that she is attracted to me...?

Ciel: *blush* OF COURSE NOT YOU PERVERTED BUTLER!

Sebastian: My-my, so touchy...and quick to blush...

Ciel: *blushes more* I DONT BLUSH!

Sebastian: hehehehe... such a liar... anyways, please enjoy the fan fiction, and let me know if there is medicine you can take to cease *ahem* "fangirling" over me... *wink*

Ciel: *facepalm*

**Ciel, In a Kitten Outfit**

Sebastian, still standing in the doorway with the Cremé De Vanillà, was about to gently shake his master awake and reprimand him from doing it again, when Ciel rolled over slightly, exposing his face, and Sebastian stopped in his tracks, admiring how... cute... he was.

Dark slate-grey hair complimented pale skin, his long, lush eyelashes caressing his soft cheeks, his small yet plush lips simply begged to be kissed, and his smooth, flawless skin that asked to be touched and felt.

Ciel stirred, and a deep midnight-blue eye blinked open to see Sebastian watching him.

Ciel quickly snapped up when he realized he had been caught, and Sebastian gave him a disappointed look.

"tsk...tsk...tsk..." He purred, smiling deviously. Sebastian no longer just wanted to simply give him a light lecture on falling asleep. Ciel's previous cuteness had aroused him. Sebastian could take advantage of the situation...

Ciel's face reddened, and he looked away angrily.

"What?!" he snapped, embarrassed.

Sebastian smirked. "Bochan, you fell asleep..."

Ciel stood up. "I'm aware. I was just tired." he walked out of the room, still blushing slightly.

Sebastian put his hand to his chin in thought. If he was to take advantage of the situation, he should first find out why bochan was so tired.

_**Later That Night...**_

Sebastian was dusting the library, making the shelves look spotless and polishing the priceless Victorian vases until they shone. As he put the bouquets of roses into the vases, he paused and swirled his finger around the patterns thoughtfully. _How could bochan be so tired? _Sebastian thought. _Hmmm... perhaps I should monitor his sleep for nightmares... yes, I think I shall._ Confident with his decison, Sebastian set down the last of the bouquets and strode down the hallways with his usual graceful demanour.

Before Sebastian could open the door, he stopped outside because he heard a small, soft sound coming from inside his bochan's room. Sebastian paused. He heard it again. Sebastian listened closer, his demon ears straining to pick up any more sounds.

_**Meanwhile, Ciel...**_

Ciel lay in his bed, holding his hard member in his hand, stroking it. It had been a while since Sebastian had had his "fun" with him, and lately his body, as much as he hated to admit it, was missing the instense sexual pleasure Sebastian had given him, so his inexperienced hand had tried to recreate that pleasure during the night, but wasn't very good at it, so it took him awhile to climax, therefore eating up his sleep time.

He ran his hand up and down his shaft, his basic pumping getting faster paced, and his moans getting harder to contain. Ciel's body started to tense up, and he felt his body getting hotter. His breath came out in fast gasps, and finally, he came and let out a small orgasm.

Withdrawing his sticky, cum-coated hand, Ciel sighed. He wasn't very good at this sort of thing.

"Would you like some help with that, My Lord...?" said Sebastian, stepping out from the shadow of his room. He had been watching the whole time.

_**END OF CHAPTER 2**_

**CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHAHAH XD I'll probably do another chapter tomorrow, so be on the lookout! :3 Review plzzzz!**

~Scratchkitty~ =^_^=


	3. Chapter 3

**Scratch here! I finally made another chapter! ^_^ well I guess I probably don't need to say "finnaly" science its only been, like, half a day since my last chapter and there's ppl out there that take weeks for just one shtinkin' chapter. I WILL LET U KNOW RIGHT NOW; ****I AM NOT ONE OF THOSE PPL. ****Honestly, its so annoying when people do that _ but ya, I won't torture my readers...much... :3**

Scratch: and now for the daily fail/crack intro. TAKE IT AWAY, SOMEBODY.

Grell: I'll start it off! OH BASSY COME OVER HERE AND *beep* my *beeep* WITH YOUR HUGE, LONG, THICK, *beep* I DONT CARE HOW MUCH IT *beeeeep* JUST COME OVER HERE AND *beeeeep* *beeep* *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*!

Sebastian: ._.

Ciel: o-o I didn't even know there were so many curse words...

Scratch: O_O ooooookay, I think this intro is done for...

Sebastian: yes, I agree.

Grell: OH BASSEH! *flies towards Sebastian and tries to kiss him*

Sebastian: HYAAAAA! NINJAPOKE, ACTIVATE! *pokes Grell hard in the ribs*

Grell: AHHHHH! BASSY, YOURE SO CRUEL! but then again, that's what I like about you! *blows kiss*

Sebastian: *shudders and crushes the blown kiss*

Grell: Ta-Ta, my darling!

Sebastian: well, that was terrifying. Miss Scratch does not own kuroshitsuji or its characters, please enjoy. ^_^

Scratch: *stands by Sebastian having to crane neck to look at him*

Damn, you're tall...

**Ciel, In a Kitten Outfit**

Ciel lay in bed, his manhood in his hand, frozen in shock at Sebastian who was smirking at Ciel; quite amused.

"If you did not hear me, I asked if you would like some assistance dealing with "it"..." Sebastian said smugly, knowing he had the young master trapped.

As soon as Ciel grasped the situation he was in, his face instantly turned a deep, deep shade of cherry-red. He gulped. For the Earl of Phantomhive to be caught in the act of something so shameless was simply unthinkable. But what made it WORSE was that it was SEBASTIAN, who wanted to HELP him, and he was wearing that GRIN on his FACE that he might as well have been saying "I'm an idiotic perverted butler!"

"please, bochan, let me give you a hand..." Sebastian cooed, like he had done nothing wrong and was simply helping him pick up a pen he had dropped.

Ciel, seemingly in a trance, finally snapped put of it when Sebastian yanked of his gloves with his teeth and climbed onto the bed, pinning his shoulders down.

"SEBASTIAN, WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING. GET. OFF. THAT IS AN ORDER!" Ciel snapped, squirming beneath him.

Sebastian's seductive eyes looked at him pleadingly."but bochan, ypou seem to be in a moment of hardship; as you simply cannot replicate _my _level of pleasure given..."

"N-N-NO! GET OUT!" Ciel said shakily, terribly embarrassed that he had been caught.

"at least allow me to cleanse you, then..." Sebastian said as his eyes gleamed mischievously, taking hold of Ciel's hand and licking it of the sweet cum. Sebastian twirled his tongue around his fingers playfully, savoring the taste and lapping up every drop hungrily.

Ciel trembled with the sensations of Sebastian teasingly sucking on this fingers, nipping at them gently and licking delicately in between his fingers; a sensitive spot. **(really though, it is sensitive, try licking there and imagine sebby doing it 0_0)**

"Th...that...that's enough!" he said as he whipped his hand free of Sebastian's hungry mouth. "leave me alone!"

Sebastian smirked deviously. "come now, let us continue..."

"NO!" Ciel snapped shakily. "GET OUT! THATS AN ORDER!"

Sebastian sighed, disappointed. "Yes, My Lord." he said, and got up from the plush feather bed and strode out the room.

_Oh, Im not giving up yet, bochan... _Sebastian thought as he gracefully slipped out of the room. _I will definitely have my way with you.. and make you moan out my name, pleading me to stop teasing..._ Sebastian chuckled and let out a devious grin. He couldn't wait until the morning...

**_END OF CHAPTER 3_**

**Hoped you liked! I need to go to bed, but I promised that I would try and do a chapter today, so here it is! I'm going to see if I can upload a chapter to a story at least once a day, as I just can't STAND slow updaters. Anyways, review plz, it always helps me out a lot, I just crave the support and compliments. reviews make me write faster, with new ideas!**

~Scratchkitty~ =^_^=


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! its Scratch here once again for another chapter! woooo! I've been getting plenty of awesome reviews, so I wanted to make another chapter. Its a school nite, but I don't give a CRAP; I'm continuing this story. :3**

Scratch: And now for your daily dose of kuroshitsuji crack. Volunteers, anyone...?

Ciel: Why don't _you _just go for a change? I'm sick of being molested by that pervert butler while I'm in a cat suit.

Sebastian: perverted...butler...? *sweatdrop*

Scratch: ermsorryno.

Sebastian: Oh my... does it appear Miss Scratch has stage fright?

Scratch: of course not! shut up!

Grell: if that ridiculous excuse for an actor won't go, I, the Star, SHALL!

Grell: Bassy... this is for you, my beautiful dark raven of the night... *blows kiss*

Sebastian: *flicks away kiss annoyed *

Grell: AHHH YESS OH BASSEH AS THE BEAUTIFUL BLACK CURTAINS OF THE NIGHT CLOSE AWAY EVERY AND ALL RAYS OF LIGHT AND HOPE; A STUNNING SCARLET WOMAN FLIES THROUGH THE NIGHT, DEATH SYCTHE IN HAND, TO WOO THE HANDSOME, SHAMELESS, BEAUTY OF A MAN! OH BASSY OHHHHHHHHHH *nosebleed* KYAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAJA

Sebastian: *throws Grell out of script*

Sebastian: why is Grell here again..?

Ciel: wait, how did you throw that repulisive creature... _out of the script?!_

Scratch: oh I wouldn't bother myself with trying to figure it out, he's a frikkin demon. he has his ways.

Sebastian: well said. could we please move this along? I'm looking forward to my bochan's body in this chapter...

Ciel: *angry blush* why you...

Scratch: of course! everyone is looking forward to THAT, I'm sure... *nosebleed*

Sebastian: hehe... well, Miss Scratch does not own kuroshitsuji or it's characters. Enjoy the smut... ^_^

**Ciel, In a Kitten Outfit**

In the morning after, Sebastian came into Ciel's room as usual to wake him up.

"bochan... it is time to start the day.." Sebastian cooed.

"Mphhhmghhmugghmmughnnmn..." Ciel muttered, unwilling to wake up.

Sebastian smirked. he had been expecting this sort of reaction. He leaned over the sleeping form. "Bochan... please wake up..." Sebastian said, licking the rim of his ear.

"GAHHHH!" Ciel said, startled, a blush starting to form on his face.

"Why, good morning, young master." Sebastian said, a smug grin on his face.

"Why must you start this this early in the morning..?" Ciel grumbled as he sat up on the bed.

Sebastian chuckled, then took of his master's nightshirt slowly. He undid each and every button, working his way down, smirking a bit when he saw Ciel tense up as he undid the last button on the bottom, revealing his member. Realizing what was exposed to Sebastian's eyes, Ciel pulled his legs up to hide so private a place.

"Is there something the young master is ashamed of...?" Sebastian purred when he saw Ciel pull up his legs. Ciel looked away, his blush deepening.

Sebastian got out his outfit for the day and dressed his master expertly, quickly tying perfect knots and buttoning up the vests and coat for him, then he had his bochan stand up so he could put on his pants. Ciel felt a sense of exposure and vulnurablity when his manhood was exposed, and somehow managed to darken his blush even more when Sebastian's hands gently, carelessly brushed his private area. His member twitched, and Sebastian let out a devilish grin that his master was so aroused by a simple touch.

Sebastian zipped up Ciel's pants and put on his shoes, then served him his snacks and tea as Ciel read the paper. "Twilight Rose today, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, sipping his tea as sweet, musky flavors danced on his tounge. "Yes, My Lord. You haven't had it in awhile, so I prepared it for you." Ciel finished his tea. "very well. I will be in my study finishing my papers." He got up and walked out of his room.

_**Later That Day...**_

Ciel sat in his desk, filling out some roundabout contract to have Funtom make peppermint kittens. Another paper asked permission to sell plush, ultra-realistic cats. And _still _yet another requested the use of wood to make beautifully-crafted wooden rocking cats with bells attached to them, complete with glass deatials engraved in them. For a brief moment, Ciel wondered if Sebastian was somehow influencing the papers that he got, because for some _odd reason _all the dog toys had gone out of stock, and the cats toys had been multiplying rapidly, when Sebastian walked in the room.

Ciel was expecting his usual afternoon tea, but Sebastian hadn't brought anything with him. Ciel raised his eyebrow and was about to ask where exactly his tea was when he heard a _click _and the door was locked. Sebastian strode towards the confused earl, holding something behind his back.

"Now, bochan, I understand that last night you kicked me out of your room before I could get my fill of you..." Sebastian said, smirking. "What is this about-" Ciel started, but Sebastian caught him. "and since it would be terribly embarrassing if anyone found out about you pleasuring yourself last night, I request you to wear this, so I don't tell anyone about the previous night." Sebastian took out the thing he was hiding behind his back.

Just from looking at it, one could tell that this wasn't everyday clothing.

The outfit that Sebastian was proudly presenting to his bochan had barely any cloth used in it at all; it was lacy and skimpy and shameless. where Sebastian even GOT the idea to make it look like this was unknown to Ciel, but one could tell for certain that this WAS NOT your average clothing.

The first part of the outfit had a dark, tightfitting corset with velvet laces twining around pitch black satin cloth that seemed to shine with it's glossiness. There was additional velvet lace around the skimpy sleeves that puffed out a bit; creating an innocent-but-naughty look, and a lush velvet ribbon was tied on the lower back of the flashy corset. In addition, there was a velvet-lined black leather collar complete with a shiny golden bell, and it looked quite like a choker. The pants of this garmet were not really pants at all, but much, much closer to girl's panties. they were black in color, with more luxurious velvet lace lining them, forming a suggestive pattern around the crotch area. And as if that wasn't enough, there was a silky kitten tail that had a hook on the end of it that was obviously made to hook onto the loop of the panties. As well as a tail there was a pair of black knee-high leather boots that had a high heel to them, and to go with it some lace fishnet stockings that could also be easily hooked onto the panties. And finnaly, to top it all off, the cherry on the sundae, there were a pair of oh-so-innocent black kitten ears with velvet inside lining.

Ciel stared at the skimpy outfit long and hard.

"I," he said firmly,

"AM NOT WEARING THAT."

**_END OF CHAPTER 4_**

**lol, I put a lot of thought into Ciel's sexy kitty outfit. If I was good with Photoshop, I would have TOTALLY drawn it out there. omg, its so sexy on him! i wish I could show you has it looks from my mind or something, but unfortunately, I have not yet perfected my mind powers yet :P Review plzzzzzzzzzzz! *puppy dog eyes***

~Scratchkitty~ =^_^=


	5. Chapter 5

**HAI GUYZZZZZ ITS SCRATCHKITTYYY FEELING DRUNK SO I WANTED TO UPDATE THIS AND SCINCE IM A LIL' CRAZY, THIS STORY MAY HAVE MORE SMUT THAN INDENED. ENJOY **

**IM HYPER 8D**

**Ciel, In a Kitten Suit **

"But bochan..." Sebastian said, looking at the earl with sweet, pleading kitten eyes.

"Please...? Just for me?" He said, curling his lip in a cute way.

"NO." Ciel snapped, infuriated that Sebastian would even _think _of asking him to wear... that offensive... _thing_.

Sebastian sighed, knowing he would have to use blackmail on his young master. A devilish grin spread across his lips. "Alright, bochan, but I suppose that I will have to show Elizabeth these photos of you..." In a flash Sebastian whipped out multiple shots of Ciel sprawled on his bed, his face flushed and moaning as he stroked his member. Ciel instantly turned a bright shade of pink when he saw the photos. "H-H-HOW DID YOU-" Sebastian turned and walked out of the room. "I suppose ill be going now, I am sure that _everyone _will love these pictures..." Ciel cringed at the word _everyone._ "S-Sebastian," Ciel stammered, looking away. "Ill...Ill..." Sebastian smirked smugly. "Yes, bochan...?"

"Ill wear it." Ciel said angrily.

Sebastian grinned a pleasant grin and shut the door tightly.

"Now then..." He said, moving towards the earl. "lets get started..."

Ciel flinched and blushed a bit more when the dark butler slipped a hand on his shoulder. A smooth voice of velvet purred into his ear: "Please undress.. Ciel..."

Ciel's eyes widened at the use of his name. It was disrespectful for a lowly butler to call someone as important as him by his first name. But the again, he thought, I am letting myself be so easily dominated by the pervert...

Ciel stepped away from the demon, face now a bashful crimson. Slowly, hesitantly, he pulled off his jacket, then slipped off his shoes, fumbling for a minute with the laces. He pulled off his vest and shirt, exposing soft porcelain skin and a slim, rather feminine waistline. Sebastian put his hand to his chin and watched hungrily as Ciel stripped himself of his pants, crossing his delicately sculpted legs in an effort to hide his member from the demon's lustful crimson eyes.

When Ciel was fully nude, Sebastian let out a devilish grin and grabbed his shoulders, pinning them on the bed. "S-Sebastian-" Ciel stuttered, but was cut off by Sebastian's kiss. His dark eyes widened as the demon swirled his tongue around his mouth, asking for entrance. Ciel did not give him a pass, and Sebastian knew he would have to use more...seductive... ways to get into his bochan's mouth. Letting out a soft chuckle, he slid his slender fingers down Ciel's soft stomach, and stopped when he got to his rapidly hardening member. Grabbing it, Sebastian gave it a soft squeeze and rubbed the top with his thumb. Ciel jerked and let out a moan of surprise, and when he gave his cry of pleasure, Sebastian slipped his tongue into his young master's mouth. A classic move.

**_Sebastian's Thoughts..._**

As soon as my tongue entered his sweet mouth, I was instantly wrapped in astonishment at how wonderful it was. His small tongue, being dominated by mine, was quickly entwined with my own. We danced the dance of forbidden pleasure, and I marveled at how soft, how delicate it felt. I kissed him deeply, and brought my young master closer to me, embracing his slim body. Suddenly he broke the kiss, pushing away from me gasping. Ah, yes, I remember now... humans need to breathe.. don't they... as he caught his breath, I licked my lips, savoring the sweetness of him. As I did this, I had remembered the outfit and knew he would look even better in it. _Perfect..._

**_END OF CHAPTER 5_**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO**

**ALL HAIL THE CHEESE GOD **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! $cratch here! now I know wat ur thinking; WHEN THE FUCK IS CIEL ACUALLY GONNA GET IN THE DAMN KITTEH SUIT ALREADY?! Well I realized that I had put it off for longer than I should have, so I assure you it will be in this chapter. Also, I want to acnologe (lol prbly spelled it wrong XD) someone named ****promocat ****because this person ACTUALLY TAKES THE TIME TO REVIEW *glares at non-revewiers* (no just kidding haha) but other than that this person has reviewed almost all of my stories, so I know she is reading. THANK YOU, PROMOCAT!**

**Ciel, In a Kitten Outfit.**

Sebastian pulled himself away from Ciel, licking his lips.

"Bochan... If you please... " The butler said, looking at first pleadingly at his young master, than at something on the bed.

Ciel followed his gaze, then reddened. _Oh yes... _He thought as he eyed the neat pile once more. _THOSE abominations... _Ciel stepped towards the plush bed. holding up the dark corset, he flashed a look at Sebastian that voiced his frustration. Sebastian smirked at that.

"Shall I dress you, My Lord?" The demon said, chuckling at Ciel's feeble attempts to put on the clothes. Ciel was about to protest, when he realized it was probably for the best, so he could get it done and over with. "...very well..." Ciel sighed.

In a few moments, with breathtaking speed Sebastian had put on all of the garmets on Ciel, grinning as he saw his master's eyes widen. You learnt something everyday, didn't you?

As Sebastian stepped back to admire his handiwork, he almost immediately felt something drip off his face.

The dark, tight corset hugged his slim figure wonderfully, and the laces of velvet made an exquisite pattern all around it. The cute black panties with a suggestive pattern on the crotch barely encased Ciel's erection, while sexy black fishnets covered his legs. the cute collar on his neck somehow made everything cuter, as well as the soft, black kitten ears and tail. And as if the clothes weren't enough, the position Ciel was in was just...just... _adorable. _His sweet, slender figure laid upon the bed, delicate legs shaking ever so slightly as they tried in vain to hide the buldge in his pants. The cat's tail attached to cute behind looked almost alive in the way it looked, and the furry kitten ears as well. A deep midnight-blue eye opened, vulnerability resting between the lush eyelashes.

"Sebastian... you're bleeding..." Ciel said worriedly.

Sebastian snapped out of his daze and quickly wiped up his nosebleed. "I assure you it was nothing." Sebastian said, almost laughing at himself. "So, shall we get started...?"

_**END OF CHAPTER 6**_

**Scratch here! hoped u liked it! wow, it was hard to write this one. My mind is starting to go blank XD but I think I'm just sort of tired.. I fell asleep writing this with mai face on mai tablet XD REVIEW PLZZZ**

~Scratchkitty~ =^_^=


	7. Chapter 7

**Scratch here! posting a chapter unusually early just for the fuck of it! ^_^ I'll try and make it extra long for all the awsome reviwer ppls out there! ENJOY**

Sebastian: Miss Scratch does not own kuroshitsuji or it's characters. All rights to Yana-sama. Good day. ^_^

Scratch: DAMN RIGHT

**Ciel, In A Kitten Outfit.**

Sebastian moved forward; a smug smirk spreading in his lips when he saw Ciel tremble in anticipation. Catching himself trembling; he blushed.

"My, my, just what is bochan ashamed of now...?" Sebastian purred as he climbed up on top of the bed, hovering over his master.

Ciel opened his mouth to speak; but Sebastian closed it for him with a passionate kiss, dancing his tounge around his wonderful mouth.

The demon pulled away; licking his lips when he heard a whimper of disappointment escape his bochan.

"Could it be you are ashamed that you have become like this in the face of pleasure..?" Sebastian whispered, leaning into his ear.

"Like a small child... shrinking away from what it fears..." Sebastain murmured into his ear.

"I-im...not a child...anymore..." Ciel said, his voice coming out in a timid whisper.

"Yes, you are." Sebastian replied with a smirk. He slid his hands down Ciel's waist. "At least, your appearance is..." Slowly, he pushed down his corset a bit, exposing his nipples. Licking his lips once again, Sebastian circled them and licked the tip, smirking when his master gasped as he nipped them slightly. "Tonight..." Sebastian murmured, kissing him gently up his neck, "You are mine... and mine only... forever..." Ciel's eyes widened as Sebastian sealed that promise with a wonderful, deep kiss of passion. Sebastian kissed him deeper, tasting his sweet mouth and swirling his tongue around the smaller one's. Ciel's body moved with the kiss, responding to every soft touch of the demon's seductive mouth, every lush wave of pleasure that Sebastian gave him. Suddenly the demon pulled away, allowing Ciel to catch a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. Sebastian looked away; sadness flashing in his eyes.

"Ah... yes... humans; so fragile; need to breathe. If you had immortal blood in you, our kiss could have lasted forever, with no need to break apart..." Sebastian looked at Ciel, pain reflecting off of those crimson orbs. "But you are human..."

Ciel sat up on the bed.

"Yes, I am human." He said firmly, showing no shame.

"...but even so..." He trailed off.

"...We can..." Sebastian helped, understanding his meaning.

"Be together..." Ciel said, drawing closer to the demon.

"Forever..." They both said in unison; right before their breaths were stolen away in another loving kiss. Bodies rubbed against one another as they indulged in forbidden pleasure, the moon bathing them in it's seductive glow as the heat of their bodies filled the room.

_If I Am To Be Alone In The Darkness..._

_Then Let Me Be Alone With You._

_Together, We Will Wrap Ourselves In Despair..._

_And Sleep In Pain Forever._

_If I Am With You..._

_Then I Will Be Alright. _**-Written by me.**

**_END OF STORY_**

**Sorry if you hoped for more smut; I just felt in a more serious mood and wanted to write something romantic. The bright face of the moon, illuminating the two figures who made love deep inside of the darkness... ITS JUST SO MOVING! T_T**


End file.
